Blind Love
by Just.a.kidd
Summary: Blair comes home to find the reading Maka. She uses this opportunity to try out her new spell. What happens to the two teens when Maka can no longer see. A soulxmaka story. I do not own Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Love: Chapter 1**

 **Maka Pov:**

I was sitting on the floor in the living room, I had a large pile of books on the coffee table next to me. There was a big test the next morning, and I was studying my Sunday morning away in peace, since Soul was still asleep. I was so caught up in my text book I didn't see Blair in her human form sneak in. She managed to get right in front of me before I finally saw her. Our eyes made contact and she whispered something under her breath. By the time I realized it was a spell it was too late. 'Death, please save me.' I thought right before I was hit with a bright orange ball. The force knocked me to the ground.

"Blair?" I asked stumbling to my feet.

"Y-yes Mika?" she asked, her voice shake. Once I realized what happened all I could do was scream.

 **Soul Pov:**

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ I woke up to hear Maka screaming. 'Please let her be okay, just let her be okay.' I thought as I jumped from my bed and ran to Maka's room, but before I ever got there I saw her standing on the coffee table. She had one hand over her face and a book in the other.

"Soul, help!" Blair called from the other side of the room.

"I'm going to kill you!" Maka hurled a book at her barley missing, Blair the cat ran behind the couch.

"Maka! What the hell?!" I screamed now knowing she wasn't in any real danger.

"Soul get down!" Blair shouted. Next thing I knew there was a book flying towards me. It missed by a few feet hitting the wall.

"Soul! Where in the hell is that cat!?" Maka must have been real mad. She never cussed.

"Maka! Calm down and tell me what happened!" I calmly approached her. She threw one last book before dropping to her knees, still on the coffee table. She began to cry, as I squatted in front of her. She sat there crying for several minutes, her sobbed finally slowed. "I need you to tell me what happened." She sniffed a few more times than giving in, she finally spoke.

"Damned cat took my sight." Maka pulled her hand down. She showed her eyes to me for the first time. Maka's eyes looked glazed over, and the original green was now faded to grey. She was staring straight at me but clearly couldn't see my face. It was like she was looking through me. All I could do was stare straight at her eyes.

"Blair, can you fix this?" I asked. I had a feeling that she probably couldn't.

"No, all any of us can do is wait for it to wear off." Blair was now back in her human form as she spoke. She starred down at her feet, I could have sworn that that was the saddest I've ever seen her.

"Soul?" Maka said. "What are we going to do?" She sounded horrified. I only looked at her, not knowing what to say. I took her hand into mine without realizing it.

"Don't worry Mika," I whispered. "I'm going to take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Love**

 **Maka Pov:**

"Soul?" I called from the couch. I had only lost my vision the day before, but I was already done with it. I couldn't go to school, I couldn't read my books, couldn't watch TV, couldn't cook, couldn't clean. I felt so useless. Blair was even sticking around the house more to help me get dressed and shower.

"Yes Maka, what is it?" I closely listened to Soul's footsteps as he entered the room, from the kitchen.

"Soul, I hate bothering you but-" I stopped knowing that I should just leave him alone. He already spent the whole day taking care of me and my chorus. "Never mind it's not important."

"No Maks tell me!" Soul's voice was grow closer to me. I felt the couch move as he sat down, he took my hand and put a mug in it. I felt the warmth on it, and knew by the smell it was a cup of my favorite tea. _'He's not making this any easier_. _'_ I thought to myself

"I know it stupid to ask but do you think maybe, only if you want to, you could read me a book?" I felt my cheeks redden at the question. ' _You're and idiot Maka Albarn! Souls way too busy to read to you like a child_.' I thought to myself in anger.

"Sure, what book do you want?" Soul asked. By the sound of is footsteps he was walking towards the bookshelf.

Is he really going to read to me? I assumed he would say something like _'that it's childish Maka,'_ or _'that he's to cool to read to me.'_ Maybe Soul's nicer than I thought.

 **Soul Pov:**

"I know it stupid to ask but do you think maybe, only if you want to, you could read me a book?" Maka asked she was looking straight at the TV. I could tell she put all her effort into that question.

 _'Wow. She must really want me to read to her.'_ I thought to myself. _'How could I say no to her when she's like this.'_

"Sure, what book do you want?" I tried to act cool as I made my way towards the book shelf. I was waiting for Maka's answer, but she didn't say anything. She was looked straight ahead like she was deep in thought. "Maka!"

"Oh, sorry Soul I was just thinking. Hum, why don't you read 'The Promise,' that's the one I'm on now." I pulled it off the book shelf and walked back to her. "I'm on page 212." She pulled her feet up and leaned her back into the corner of the couch so she was looking right at me.

I sat down on the other side of the couch and started reading. The whole time she stared at me, absorbing every word I said. We sat like that for an hour before she fell asleep, she was hugging the now empty mug of tea that I brought her. I carefully took it from her hands and set it on the coffee table as I kneeled down beside her. I studied her debating whether or not I should take her to her room. After a few minutes I decide that she might get confused if she woke up and she was t in her room. I slowly moved her into my arms. _'Why do you have to look so cute when you sleep Maka? Wait, why am I thinking like that!'_ I shook my head and gently seat Maka Down in her bed.

"Goodnight Maka." I whispered, then slowly placed a quick kiss on her forehead. _'Oh crap! Did I really just do that?'_ I throw my hand over my mouth and left the room in a rush. I sat in my room thinking through most of the night about that kiss. I felt like an idiot, I knew that I had had thoughts about stuff like at in the past, but I often just ignored them. I never thought that I would kiss Mika like that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Love: Chapter 3**

 **Soul Pov:**

"Maka?" I asked looking at her as she stared into the wall. She's only been blind for 5 days now, but I could see her struggling. She spends most of her day sitting in the same spot on the couch staring at the wall.

"Yeah, what's up Soul?" Maka asked in a confused tone, never moving her eyes off the wall.

"You've been watching that wall for a while. I think if you stare any longer you might burn a hole through it." Maka let out a little giggle of approval, I decide to make use of her happiness. "Come on Maks" I stood up off the couch and took her hand in mine. At first she would refuse my hand, or blush when I grabbed hers, but after she ran into many things she started allowing me to lead her around the apartment.

"Where are we going Soul?" She could tell I was leading her to the front door.

"We're going on a walk, I'm tired of watching you sit around and do nothing." I handed Maka her shoes, she put them on and headed out the door. I lead her around the neighborhood for almost an hour. It took longer than it normally would have, because I had to stop and explain many things to Maka like, what a sound was, what I saw, or who I spoke to. I loved the way her face lit up when I would explain things. After we stopped at a little café and got dinner, we started heading back home.

"Maka, it's getting kinda dark do you want to take the ally way home?" I was hesitant about asking, not wanting this walk to come to an end.  
"Sure," she smiled as she spoke. "we might as well it's not like I can tell the difference." We started through the ally, but something didn't feel quite right. I could tell Maka felt it too, because her hand tightened its hold on my own. I wanted to quicken our pace, but at the same time I didn't out of fear Maka would trip.

"Well looks like it's our lucky day!" A deep voice called from behind us. We both spun around I pulled Maka behind me at the sight of three men standings there. Two held wooden bats in their hands and the other had a knife.

"Sure does, we even found us a blind one." The other man shouted taking a step forward.

"Soul, turn into your weapon form." Maka whispered into my ear, but I couldn't. I could tell these men weren't kishin eggs or even pre-kishins. If we killed them, we would only be risking the stability of our own souls. I didn't know what to do Maka couldn't fight and I couldn't take them all down on my own. Next thing I knew a bat hit me on the side of my head, the force threw me away from Maka.

"Soul!" I saw her mouth motion my name but I couldn't hear her. I tried to get up, but one of the men was holding me down, forcing me to watch the scene in front of me. I saw Maka and one of the men exchange a few words, but I couldn't hear anything. I watched helplessly as the third man made his way behind her. He swung his bat hitting Maka in the lower back, her body dropped to the ground. The man with the knife squatted behind her. Pushing her hands to the ground with one hand, and he kneeled onto her ankle. With his knife in his hand they spoke a few more words then he did it.

The man took his knife and starting from the top of Maka's thigh ran the blade all the way down to her ankle. I watched as Maka's eyes widen at the first touch of his knife, her back arched as he starred to drag the knife, and her body go limb when he removed it at her ankle. I finally had enough, I knocked the man from me. I took his bat and ran to the man beside Maka. I hit him in the head breaking the bat. Once his weight was gone she jumped to her feet, I grabbed her and pushing her into the wall behind me. That's when Maka whispered it into my ear again. I was back to the beginning. I was weaponless, misterless, and hopeless. Once again, there was a bat coming for my head.

 **Maka Pov:**

"Sure does, we even found us a blind one." I heard the husky voice growing closer.

"Soul, turn into your weapon form." I whispered into his ear. I held his hand waiting for him to change but he never did. I felt his body being pushed away from mine, and his wavelength growing weak. I screamed his name but he didn't answer.

"Look here, we don't want to hurt you just give us you money and we will be good." The voice grew closer. I took out my wallet, I started to raise it up and in one motion forced it down my shirt and into my bra.

"I dare you to grab it now." I was so focused on Soul's wavelength and finding where he was I missed the wavelength of the man sneaking behind me till it was too late. _'Shit'_ was the only thought that went through my head as the bat hit my spine. I feel onto the ground, coughing up blood. Before I could get back up I found myself being held there by one of the men.

"If I let go of your hand will you give me the wallet?" he spoke angrily into my ear.

"Go to hell." Was all I managed before I was forced to cough up more blood. I felt a cold metal at my side, my eyes widened as it broke through my skin right below the hem of my plaid skirt. I throw my chest forward as he slowly dragged the knife slowly down my leg. I held my breath refusing to scream in pain as he went down my leg. I finally relaxed once he was finished. His body moved away from mine, I jumped to my feet. I felt a hand grab mine, and automatically new it was Soul's. He pushed me behind him and backed me into a wall. I felt two souls growing closer.

"Soul, turn into your weapon form." I whispered it into his ear again. Still feeling his hand in mine, I gave up on him. I forced my body to use soul perception without using soul resonance first. I saw a bat heading straight for souls face and grabbed it stopping it from hitting him. I kicked the man away taking his bat, and hit him with it. I continued to hit the other man with it as well. I could feel Soul's cold stare on me.

"Next time I tell you to turn into a scythe." I turned around so Soul could see the anger in my eyes. "You better turn yourself into a fucking scythe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind Love: Chapter 4**

 **Soul Pov:**

"Soul-kun! I have to leave but Maka's in the shower. If she needs anything you will you help her?" Blair was yelling at me from the front door.

"How am I supposed to help her when she's in the shower?!" I called back to her from the couch.

"Thanks Soul! You're the best!" Blair ignored my question and left the house. It was only last night that Maka and I had been attacked in the ally way. We both had agreed to act like it didn't happen, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is Maka. Maka getting hit on the back. Maka's face as the knife slid down her leg. Maka stopping the bat from hitting my head.

"Blair! Blair!" Maka was yelling her name from the bathroom. I got up from the couch and opened the door a crack so I could talk to her.

"Maka, Blair had to go into work early." I could her Maka turn off the shower.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"Blair had to leave for work." I started to close the door but I hear Maka say something.

"Soul I need your help will you come in here." I couldn't believe her request.

"Hell no Maka you're in the shower."

"Calm down and get in her Soul." I closed my eyes and started to walk in. I felt Maka's wet hand grab onto me and pull me to the side of shower. "Soul open your eyes." She sounded frustrated.

"No Maka, cool guys don't do that kinda stuff."

"Soul!" She sounded really mad so I did as she said. I opened my eyes to see Maka standing in the shower in her swim suit. "Soul, Blair has to come in her every day to help me of course I'm going to have clothes on you idiot. Now I need you to tell me witch one of these is shampoo and witch is body wash." She was holding to identically shaped bottles of soap in her hands. I took her wrist into my hands.

"This is the shampoo," I shook her right hand. "and this is the body wash." I shook her left and then let go.

"Thanks Soul. You can leave now." That's when she did it. She turned around to put one of the bottles back, and I saw it. There was a bruise going all the way across her lower back from the bat. I didn't know what I was doing but the next thing I knew I had my hands on each side of her waist I pulled her closer so I could see the bruise better. She screamed my name and dropped the bottles but I ignored it. At that moment the only thing I cared about was that mark.

 **Maka Pov:**

"Thanks Soul. You can leave now." I turned around and started to put the shampoo back on the shelf when soul grabbed me by the waist. "Soul!" I felt my whole body tense under his grip. I ended up knocking several bottles onto the floor. I put my hands over his to pull them away when I felt it. His soul wavelength it felt, just like mine did when I would look at his scar. I froze. I had no idea what to do. This was Soul! He never does anything like this. Then he made it worse. He put his forehead between my shoulder blades and began to cry. I felt my body go numb under his tears.

"Soul? What's bothering you."

"I-I couldn't stop them, f-from hurting you." Soul was shaking as he spoke.

"Soul! It's a bruise, and a cut. We've been through worse." I tightened my grip on his wrist.

"Maka! That's not the point! You couldn't see, I should have been there for you. I should have protected you, but I let them hurt you." Soul was still shaking.

"Soul!" I turned around and brought his hands to my face. "I'm right here Soul, I'm fine. We are both alive! At the end of the day that counts!" Soul had to stand there and calm down before talking.

"Thanks Maka. I'm sorry, this wasn't cool of me." I slide his hands off my face and let him leave. What surprised me the most was that through the whole event, was that his soul wavelength showed that he never once question me being in the shower, or me being in my swimsuit. The whole time all he cared about was my safety.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blind Love: Chapter 5**

 **Soul Pov:**

 **"** Two weeks since Maka became blind. 13 day since I read to her. 9 Days since Maka and I were attacked. 8 days since I had the break down in the bathroom, and two day since I talked with Black Star. Two long day since I admitted to myself and him that I like Maka." I sat in my room counting the days. It was past midnight, but all I could do was think. Then it came. A scream from Maka's room. I jumped from my bed and ran to her. She was still screaming. Her back was against her head board. Knees up to her chest, her arms around her body. But her head was up and he eyes wide open. Tears stained her face.

"Maka," I went to her side. "what's going on."

"No, no, no!" she moved away from me. Her eyes showed fear. "Stay away from me!"

"Maka! What are you scared of?" she had me screaming now. I moved closer to her.

"Soul! Don't hurt me please!" she shook her head moving further away. Me. She was scared of me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Maka, it was just a dream, your awake now. I'm not going to hurt you." She soon stopped resisting and hugged me back. She sodded onto my shoulder. We sat for a long while before I broke the silence. "Maka will you tell me what your dream was about?" we sat in more silence till her soddes slowed.

"I was standing in the corner of the living room. I watched myself come out of my room." She spoke between hiccups. "I was still blind, I was calling your name but you just stood there and watched me. You finally walked over to me, and you put one hand on my shoulder. I asked if that was you, but you just told there. Then," she tightened her grip. "Then you turned your arm into a blade and stabbed me. You went on in on about how you didn't want to do it and how it was my fault. How you had no other choice because you couldn't watch over me anymore. How I was just a burden and that I needed to die." This time I tightened my grip.

"I'm so sorry Maka, I will never hurt you like that. I promise." She pushed me away.

"Soul, don't you understand, I'm not scared because it could happen. I'm scared because it needs to happen. You can't keep taking care of me. You're going to need to go back to school soon, and I can't." Her tears continued but her voice was cold and emotionless.

"Maka, don't talk like that! You're going to get better." Now I started to worry.

"No Soul it's not about that, it's about when. It might take months for the spell to weir off. We don't have that kind of time. Soul can't you see that I just want what's best for you. You are still in high school, you can't spend forever taking care of me." Her eyes stared straight into mine. Like she knew they were there.

"Shut up Maka. Don't talk like that." I couldn't stand the words that came out of her mouth. It felt like being stabbed.

"I'll only be a burden to you. I'm going to always be in your way."

"Maka! Knock it off. You're not a burden, you're not! I don't care if you never see again I'm not going to leave you." I pulled her into a hug. She didn't seem to notice though.

"Yes you will. If there's one thing I learned from Papa, it's that all men are the same. You'll leave the moment a better offer comes."

"Maka, I'm not like spirit, I'm never going to leave you Maka, because… because I love you Maka!" I could feel her body tense in my arms.

"Soul, don't sell me your pity! You can't say stuff like this just because I'm blind."

"I've loved you for a long time. I just didn't know it. I'm sorry."

"Soul," she finally returned my hug. "I'm tired. Can we finish talking about this in the morning."

"Of course." I started to get up from her bed. I felt her little hand grab my shirt. It was stained with her tears.

"Soul, I'm scared. Please don't leave me." I laid down next to her and we both quickly feel asleep.

 **Maka's Pov:**

It was the next morning. I opened my eyes. Red. It hit me like a truck. Red. The first thing was red. I saw Soul's eyes. He was looking back into mine. He's eyes seemed to widened when he saw the green in mine. We both sat up, never looking away. I didn't know what came over me but the next thing I knew threw my arms around him in a tight hug. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I love you too, Soul!"


End file.
